narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shima
is an elder toad from Mount Myōboku. As the heirs of the Great Toad Sage, she and her husband Fukasaku are known as the while she is admired as the . Personality Shima is considered open-hearted and her personality allows her to see everything with great clarity. Because of this, she is adored by all toads as the "Mother of the Toad Way".Third Databook, page 87 She is greatly respected because of her old age and wisdom, but she still manages to bicker with her husband over small things like missing dinner.Naruto chapter 377, page 6 Despite this constant bickering, she loves Fukasaku very much, calling him as is common among Japanese wives. She was devastated when she saw Fukasaku get killed by Pain. Like her husband she also tends to call the Great Toad Sage "senile" due to his forgetfulness.Naruto chapter 376, page 11 Shima seemed to have been fond of Jiraiya and similarly was very welcoming to his pupil, Naruto, when he first went to Mount Myōboku to train, 'pulling out all the stops' at her and Fukasaku's home. During the Battle of Konoha, after Pain had stabbed Fukasaku and pinned Naruto to the ground through his hands, Shima called to Naruto not to give up since both Jiraiya and Fukasaku had given their lives because they believed in Naruto, and, if he gave up then, she'd never forgive him. Appearance Shima has a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. She has been seen wearing two types of capes: a high-collared one and a simpler one. Abilities Shima is known for her keen analyses of the situations and circumstances of the battles she participates in. She can quickly figure out the best plan and will turn into the control centre that will make sure that plan is executed. She also has excellent sensing skillThird Databook, page 87, apparently because of her tongue, which allow her to detect and apprehend her enemy with ease. The warts on her tongue can release a highly corrosive mucus.Third Databook, page 277 She has control over at least two elements, which she uses frequently in battle. However, her greatest weapon is her mastery of senjutsu. She uses this to increase the power and range of her attacks and to push her body to the limits, for instance extending her tongue until it's more than ten metres long. Of special note are her genjutsu skills. Together with her husband she can perform the Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant, a feat only possible because of the harmony the husband and wife developed after centuries of marriage.Third Databook, pages 302-303 She has been shown to possess a very large amount of chakra, evidenced by her ability to enter Sage Mode. She was even able to bring forth Gamabunta, Gamahiro, Gamaken, Fukasaku, Gamakichi and Naruto Uzumaki with a single summoning technique. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc Jiraiya summoned Shima and Fukasaku during his fight with Pain to help him enter Sage Mode. In addition to sitting on his shoulders to provide him with natural energy, they gave him advice, and attacked Pain when necessary. Their combined efforts were enough to combat three of Pain's bodies on equal terms. Shima and Fukasaku then created a genjutsu that allowed them to kill the three bodies, but they were soon overwhelmed by the appearance of three more. Knowing the battle was lost, Jiraiya had Shima take the Animal Path he had captured back to Konoha while he and Fukasaku made one final investigation. Invasion of Pain Arc While Naruto learns senjutsu from Fukasaku, Shima happily provides him with meals (unaware that her choice of food makes him sick). While restocking her supplies near Konoha, Shima noticed that something was wrong in the village. She summoned Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamaken, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, and Gamahiro to Konoha's centre moments after Pain destroyed the village. As Naruto engaged Pain, Shima and Fukasaku provided assistance, dealing with the Animal Path's summons. They were amazed by his perfected Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, something he had not shown them during his training, but were again forced to deal with the Animal Path. Knowing that the Animal Path must be got rid of, Shima coated the area in a dust cloud while Fukasaku threw Gamabunta at the path, giving Naruto an opportunity to finish it off. Pain was soon left with only one body, and Shima and Fukasaku tried once again to use a genjutsu to defeat it. Pain killed Fukasaku and knocked Shima away before they had a chance. Their bodies were later found and Shima, once healed, wept for Fukasaku. When Pain was defeated, and subsequently chose to revive everyone he had killed, Fukasaku was brought back to life, to Shima's shock and surprise. Later, Shima and Fukasaku were both seen together, standing atop Gamakichi's head and watching from a distance as the population of Konoha welcomed Naruto back. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shima was present when her husband summoned Naruto to Mount Myōboku to listen Great Toad Sage's prophecy. Naruto accidentally started to eat food prepared by Shima. Trivia * Although she isn't a playable character, Shima appeared alongside Sage Mode Jiraiya in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 and Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. * Shima's name might come from the Japanese city of Hiroshima, which is where the series of films play and where Gamabunta's dialect comes from. Hiroshima is strongly connected to the Yakuza, if only through films. References